Twin Starling Assassins
The Twin Starling Assassins, are two No-Named Starlings who work in unison. They work together and never alone. They use some tactics,as listed below. Their taunters usually end up eliminated, or disconnecting.Their names on the game when chatting appear as "__", two underscores. Both brothers had claimed Industry 5 as their base and turf, but Biru has stated over on Devianart that they do not play Fly Like a Bird anymore. It is speculated that it is due to loss of intrest in the game or not enough time as she/he has also said on DA that they have been getting distracted by other things. Behavior They usually don't talk unless they are spoken to. When they are spoken to, they usually leave a very sarcastic and rude remark. The one who used to call himself king has withdrawn from that way of thinking, and never acts that way anymore. When asked to join in another's army/club/group they refuse and begin to hunt down the one who asked them. Both have been known to have a very expansive, and vulgar, vocabulary. They call themselves the TSA nowadays. Biru of the two has now stated that he himself also played Moon the Owl, when he was speaking with Don(the co-leader of the Death Angels). Some of their tactics have been found out, such as: *Acting like a nice noname for a period of time to gain other's trust, before killing them. *Asking to be adopted and named by families, only to brutally kill them later. 'Note-able sightings' 1. ''One of my friends happened to be playing on a totally empty server, when out of the blue The Twin Starling Assassins showed up. She told me that they briefly mentioned their names before spamming the chat to remove them and the proceeded to attack and kill her. She says that she caught only the beginning of their names. One started with a "Bi" and the other with a "Ro". EDIT: Thanks to someone who found their actual names. They're real name are "Roux and Biru". 2.The only attack I personally have witnessed was on a Hillscape. A Eagle came on named "Mia". She greeted everyone with a friendly "Hi everyone!" before it started. They dive bombed from overhead and rapidly pooed on her. She eventually was murdered but came back as "Mia". They caught notice and pursued once again. She began to beg for them to stop and said something along the lines of "I'm nice! I promise I won't poo on anyone!". They replied that they did not care and once again slaughtered her. A new eagle showed up by the name of "RRRRRRRRRR" (The Rs were upside down), and then proceeded to say that she was Mia and that they would never find her. They did and she was ended once more. She returned and kept saying to her friend, "Goldenwolf", that she quote "Could not find Mia.". The Twins imideatly caught on and began another assault. RRR kept saying she was not Mia and that she was trying to find her. The Starlings did not listen and she was pooed to death. She did not return for the rest of the night. 3.When they were fairly new, a Snowscape attack occurred late at night. My cousin's friend was supposedly chilling out in a Snowscape (He said he forgot). Two No-Name Starlings appeared (both bearing the name "__") and began attacking. "They mainly targeted Eagles" he said, "but one in particular". One by the name of "gghh". The eagle pleaded for them to stop, however they did not. He was murdered again and again and again until he finally just quit. 4.My friend (who frequents Flab3) was on when another mass attack took place. A Robin by the name "Icepup" taunted them multiple times claiming they would never get her. One was murdered at least twice by the Robin before they both landed several blows to him. My friend claims that "Icepup told everyone that he had to go" before disconnecting. The two rejoiced and began calling Icepup a coward. 5.My other friend was talking to me on the phone when this one occurred. She was hanging around Snowscape when only one "__" came on. He proceeded to yell about how any "white Knights" would be "eleminted" once the "fun" began when his Twin got on. He also said that his Twin would be on very shortly. A bird named "Terminator" told him that a white knight was a chess piece and the Starling "*facewing*"ed. He gave the description of a white knight (Someone who comes to the rescue of someone else when they are being trolled, ect, even if they don't know the person) and then called Terminator a inappropriate word. Terminator, a crow, grew angry and told him not to call him that again. __ responded by repeating the insult multiple times before the crow said "Coward, coward, coward! Show me your name.". The Starling paused for a while and claimed he had no name. Terminator told him to get a name and the Assassin told him to "Make him.". Then thecrow taunted him to come after him if he was going to kill all the white knights. The other responded with something like "I don't kill people without my Twin. He wants in on the action too." to which Terminator quickly replied "Come kill me." or something like that. Finally the Starling got fed up with him and did comeafter him. After a while of chasing him down, the lone twin pooed on him to death and another Terminator appeared claiming that he was Terminator. The No-Name said that he was just a clone and argued with him for a bit before ignoring him. 6. My same friend who saw the Icepup attack, wittnessed another one of their encounters with Icepup.They claimed she was copying them when one brother caught wind of her having a sister, on top of doing pretty much the same thing they were, and called her out on it. She calimed she had no idea what they were talking about before they directed her to this wiki page. She said she would go look at it and left, then never returned. They disconnected and went about their trolling. 7. In Hillscape 1, the two appeared and quickly targeted a robin named Stormie. A few other birds in the scape tried to help but in the end all who opposed them got fed up of being killed and left. 8. In a Hillscape both Twins entered a very lowly populated server and began their attack. Soon after words a bird named Zoe spoke up and said she was a perfect killer to which the Twins targeted her. One was pooed on a few times but in the end Zoe was slaughtered. 9. While doing a check on their base they once again ran into Icepup. She and one other bird were trying to force Jerseywolf into serving them byu saying they would kill her if she didn't. The Ro and Bi went after one of Icepup's henchemen, a robin by the name of Killer, and made him flee. Icepup fled with him and Jeresywolf left as well. They finished up clearing out their base after that. 10. "Ever since I heard of these twin starlings I wanted to meet them, to challenge them. So one day I went into industry 5 as a noname starling and met the two other twin noname starlings. I went on the chat and tried to challenge them but while i was helpless they killed me. I was amazed at their skill, so I came back again and this time i did not waste time. I brought them to a draw. Every time they crapped on me I managed to crap on them. Then i was down to 1 live and I flew around looking for them, zigzagging sometimes and flying into holes for stealth. Eventually they just left. I was pretty proud of myself I felt like I had beaten them. So tell me, ''did I beat the Twin Starling Assassins?" ''The answer to this is most definitely no. The TSA have only withdrawn from battle for personal reasons. (I.e. Having to wash the dishes, homework, being grounded ect.) They always come back and never run from a battle. Further more, it could not have possibly been them because at the time you encountered them they had unofficially left the game to move on with other things. Army They appear to have started gathering other no names for their army called the TSAA, in which they "mass kill for fun" (Stated by Bi). It currently has a few other members: Don, a former member of the Death Angels has joined up with them. He goes by "Do" now instead of Don. Syba, who was an owl and appearntly the brother to "Nightdancer**" Told him she hated him and left and came back as a robin named "_-_". She has joined forces with them now. Eryn, was a starling in which he fell victim to one of the brothers. He came back on and said he was a killer too before they asked him to join. He said yes, and works for them now. Last seen as a robin. Snow, a no name Robin who was invited to join. When asked her name, she said Snow. Crypt, a robin who joined them after they got into a fight. Wii, was an eagle before he was murdered several times by the pair, came back as a starling and asked to join. __, a noname starling who showed up in snow 5 while a small meeting was being held. He was asked to join and he accepted. ♦♣•Gavin•♣♦, a Robin (Who says he is a Redstart, but a robin is the closest bird to it) who works for them. Him and ♪←Seragin→♫ come on together and work as a team. ♪←Seragin→♫, another Robin who says he is a Blackburian Warbler but again a robin is the closest to it. He works with ♦♣•Gavin•♣♦ most of the time, and is rarley seen alone. BOOTED MEMBERS: Ciara: Booted for turning traitorus Blackmistwolf: Booted for turning tratiorus, and pooing on Bi as he attacked Sophie, and siding with their enemy Copying It has been noted that a noname that claims also to be "Demonic Angel" & "Grand Wolf" has been copying them. He asked them to join his group of assassins in which they called him out on it and he left to another room. They found him again and directed him to this page, in which he still said he wasn't copying. Another group has popped up that call themselves the NNAC (No Name Assassin Clan) in which Bi has been extended an offer to join. He told them no and has told everyone in the small army he posses about them. Fake TSAA members Fake TSAA members claim they are with the TSAA when infact, they are not: Nadelie: Was a white knight eagle who later thought the Assassins were asking her to join when they asked Ciara. She kept refusing the nos they shouted at her and came back as a noname starling with four underscores. They told her that no means no and she told them to shut up. Then both brothers along with Eryn and Ciara proceeded to murder her. She came back once again and claimed some bird named Linda told her she could join. They responded that they had no clue who Linda was. Nadelie said that the brothers were friends with her and they called her a liar before killing her once again. Art Work Jirachi449 on of Deviantart has drawn them more. Here are the links to all the art so far: http://fav.me/d5iomyv (HAn old depiction of the twins) http://fav.me/d5unxvk (A comic in which she depicts the "Warrior Tards" (Generally meaning anyone who Role Plays Warriors on FLAB3, according to the TSA) as being retarded.) http://fav.me/d5xfkbq (A drawing of Bi slicing the wing clean of a random owl. Jirachi449 says that its for a larger project, nothing more is known.) Upon looking through Jirachi449's DeviantArt gallery more, and since their names have been uncovered, they also appear in her Guardians of Ga'Hoole fanfiction as the lead villians. And upon looking at a casting call of hers, they are also planned to be animated in a series she is making. Category:Criminals Category:FLAB Criminals Category:Retired Players